A Chance For Me And You
by Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx
Summary: Dillon becomes distant. Scott asks Summer out and she says yes. What will happen when they end up at dinner together? Please review.


A Chance Of You And Me

The guys were hanging out at the garage. Summer, Dillon and Tenaya had come back and the whole team decided to live together in the garage. Scott was sitting on the couch deciding if he should go and ask Summer out but wasn't sure if she would say yes. He had missed her so much when she had gone off outside the dome with Tenaya and Dillon. When he thought of this it finally gave him the courage to go to her.

'Summer,' he said as he got to her.

'Oh hey Scott, what can I do for you?' she asked him. He felt a smile reach his lips at her happiness.

'I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me today to the new restaurant in town?' he asked looking at his feet.

'Umm… sure I'll go with you,' Summer said and gave him a smile. She always had a crush on Scott. He was always there for her and he looked really good since she had left. It would be good to have another couple in the garage. Flynn is with Gemma, Ziggy is with Doc K, Gem is seeing a girl named Jessica. Then there was Dillon. She stopped at the name. She had always wished for the black ranger to ask her out but he never made the move. They nearly kissed in the factory and then he was flirting with her a couple of times after that. He was really cool when they went outside the dome but soon he started becoming distant. Ever since they got back he only talks to Tenaya and Ziggy if he has too. Tenaya was really great and tried to assure Summer that Dillon was just going over things but it was too late now. She was going out with Scott and needed to get ready. Just then Tenaya and Dillon came through the door.

'Hi Summer,' Tenaya said.

'Hey what's up?' Summer said.

'Well, me and Dillon were talking about doing something together on Tuesday with the whole gang,' she answered.

'Oh, that would be cool but I really need to get ready.' Summer said as she began to get up.

'Where you going?' Tenaya asked.

'Scott asked me out and he's taking me out to dinner tonight.' Summer answered and didn't miss the moan that had come from Dillon. She tried to look at him but he quickly got up, stormed into his car and rushed out the garage. Tenaya saw the pain in his brother's eyes and that he was crying before he left.

'What is wrong with him?' Summer asked with no clue of what's going.

'Nothing,' she said * Apart from the fact he loves you and was thinking about asking you to go meet our parents for dinner – no nothing * Tenaya said in her head.

'OK then, I'll see you later then,' Summer said and went to her room. She knew there was a reason Dillon had gone off but just shrugged it off, as she got ready for her date with Scott.

XXXX

Summer and Scott had just got to the restaurant when something had caught Scott's eye.

'Summer, what's that on your wrist?' he asked her pointing to a black bracelet with three charms.

'Oh it's a bracelet Dillon gave me,' she answered him.

'What do the charms mean,' he asked her as they sat on their table.

'Well, the light represents me. The car represents speed. And then the wolf represents Dillon,' she told him easily. As she told him she remembered the night Dillon had given her the bracelet.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dillon walked up to Summer and gave her a small box._

'_What's this?' Summer had asked him._

'_Just a little present for you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so I decided on giving you a little something,' he told her. She looked up at him then took the box off him. She opened it and found the bracelet._

'_Well?' Dillon asked._

'_I love it. Thank you so much,' she said and went up to hug him. Dillon put it on her wrist and then she asked,_

'_What do the charms mean?'_

'_The light represents you and how you light up my world. The car represents speed and how every time were in the same room you make my heart beat at a great speed. And finally the wolf represents me, and how you will always have my heart and soul,' he told Summer and only looked at her once he had finished. She hugged him again and that night she had fell asleep in Dillon's arms._

**END FLASHBACK**

'Summer are you ok?' Scott asked and Summer snapped back to reality.

''I'm sorry, what were you saying?' Summer asked.

'I was just thinking of how nice it was for Dillon to give you the bracelet,' he said.

'Yeah, yeah I guess,' she answered him.

A while had passed and Scott and Summer had ordered and were eating their food when they heard,

'Summer! Is that you?' the voice asked and Summer turned around only to find Tenaya and Dillon.

'Hey guys, what are you doing here?' Scott asked as he got up to hug Tenaya. They had become really good friends, which surprised a lot of people considering Scott's friendship with Dillon.

'Umm… me and Megan were going to have dinner and when I found Dillon moping I convinced him to come,' Tenaya answered and by the look on Dillon's face he didn't want to be here.

'So what's up Dillon?' Scott asked and the look that Dillon gave him made Scott sit down and be quiet.

'Whose Megan?' Summer asked speaking for the first time since Dillon and Tenaya had come in. She looked at Tenaya smiling and when she looked at Dillon her smile dropped. He looked angry and he hid the hurt that was in his eyes with a cold and hard face.

'Umm… she was my best friend before we were kidnapped by Venjix,' Tenaya started. 'And she was Dillon's girlfriend too,' she finished and Summer felt her heart crumble.

'She was what?' Dillon asked obviously having no idea about this.

'Your girl…friend,' Tenaya said while a cute face to her brother. Dillon started to walk out when a middle – sized brunette walked in to give him a hug.

'Hey babe,' she said.

'Do I know you?' Dillon asked her. The brunette moved back a little before remembering what Tenaya had told her.

'Tenaya told me you don't remember much. I'm Megan,' she told him. Dillon looked at her and then a small smile came to his lips. * Not bad Dillon * he thought to himself before giving her another hug and turning around to see Scott with his mouth open, Tenaya looked satisfied and Summer looking away. Megan went to hug Tenaya before turning to look at Scott and Summer.

'Hi, I'm Megan,' she said.

'Hey, I'm Scott and this is Summer,' Scott said and indicating the blonde sitting opposite him. Scott and Summer both gave her a handshake when one of the waiters came to them.

'Would you like to add three chairs and a table for all of you?' he asked. Summer wanted to say no when Scott answered for her.

'Yeah! That would be great.' Tenaya and Megan both smiled while Dillon and Summer had the face showing they did NOT want to do this. The tables were joined and the three that were standing sat down. Dillon sat next to Summer, Tenaya sat at the end of the table while Megan sat next to Scott and opposite Dillon.

'So what were you guys talking about?' Tenaya finally asked after the long and awkward silence.

'Oh you know the usual…' Summer said and glanced a look at Scott begging him not to say more. Scott missed Summer's pleading look and went on.

'Yeah, we talked about the garage and how we can make it a bit more homey and less like a garage, we talked about Summer's bracelet then we talked about Ziggy and Doc,' Scott said and smiled.

'What bracelet?' Tenaya asked.

'The one on her hand,' Scott answered and Summer had to lift her hand of the table for Tenaya to see. Dillon saw the bracelet and looked at Summer. * She kept It * he thought and smiled at the thought.

'Oh wow! It's so pretty. Did you make it yourself?' Megan asked.

'Um…no,' Summer told her blankly.

'Well… who made it for you then?' Megan asked a bit annoyed.

'I did,' Dillon told her then when she looked at him, he gave her a small smile.

'Oh,' was all she said and Summer couldn't help but smile at this though her smile faded when she glanced at Megan * She's so pretty. I have no chance with Dillon at this rate * she thought as they all sat there in silent while Tenaya, Dillon and Megan's food had come. They all ate and were all getting quite bored when Megan got up from her seat and went to share the seat with Dillon.

'What are you doing?' he asked her.

'I want to share a seat with my boyfriend, is that so wrong?' she asked him.

'No, I guess not but at least get your own chair or I'll end up pushing Summer off,' he told her. Summer felt good and suddenly happy when Dillon had said her name. He hadn't talked to her in so long that she forgot the good feeling that it gave her. Megan ran to grab her chair and put it next to Dillon's chair.

'So you want some cranberry juice? That stuff is great,' Megan asked and before Dillon could answer the former bear ranger answered for him.

'He hates cranberry juice and only drinks OJ,' Summer said and now all eyes were on her. Summer felt this and quickly got up from the table. She grabbed her coat then said, 'Excuse me.' She walked out in the rain and just began running.

XXXX

She ran so far and when she felt she was as far away from the restaurant as she'd wanted to be she sunk to her knees crying. She wanted noting than to be alone right now. Dillon had a girlfriend and he was happy. She sat there by her self for a while when…

'Summer?' she heard and knew it was Dillon. She turned around and Dillon could see that the water on her face wasn't just from the rain. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and Dillon went over to her and sat next to her.

'You want to tell me what that was back there?' he asked her.

'Nothing, just needed some air,' she lied and he knew it straight away.

'If you just needed air tell me why did you ran as far as you could away from the restaurant and why you're crying?' he asked her.

'I'm not crying – it's just the rain,' she lied to him again.

'And your eyes just happen to be red, right? He asked her and when she nodded her head he began to laugh. He soon stopped and they sat there in silent while the rain poured over them.

'Why did you do it?' she finally asked him.

'Do what?' he questioned her.

'Why did you stop talking to me as soon as we got back to the dome? Why did you become so distant and only talked to Tenaya? We got along fine outside the dome. We talked to each other, we hung out and then you just stop talking to me! Did I do something?' she asked him and could see the pain that came on his face. 'Dillon,' she said and he turned to look at her.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away. I was just thinking about some things,' he told her.

'About what?' Summer asked him.

'I was thinking about asking you to meet my parents… with me,' Dillon told her and looked away as soon as he did. He was surprised when she turned his head to kiss him. At first he didn't kiss back because of the shock but then he pulled her in closer and they sat there making out. They were at it for five minutes when they both pulled back to look at each other.

'Is that all, it took you all that time to think about asking me?' she asked him.

'Well yeah! I wasn't sure if you'd say yes,' he told her sweetly.

'Well of course I'd say yes. Dillon that time we had together outside the dome was amazing. I loved every second of it and I was hurt when you stopped talking to me,' she told him and kissed his hand.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes really,' she told him and the two kissed again.

'Then why'd you go out with Scott?' he asked sounding a bit puzzled.

'Because I thought there was no chance of you and me,' she told him and he felt sad for being such an idiot.

'So you would rather go out with me than Scott?' he asked her.

'I'd rather go out with you instead of anybody,' she told him and Dillon leaned to kiss her again when she stopped him.

'What about Megan,' she asked.

'She isn't the girl for me because the one for me is sitting right next to me,' he told her and she went back to kissing again. The two sat there as the rain stopped they stayed in each other's embrace and wanted to stay there as long as they possibly could.

XXXX

6 Months Later

Dillon and Sumer were together and couldn't be happier. Scott had understood and didn't stand in the way of their romance. Megan wasn't happy with it and went around telling all her friends that she had dumped Dillon. Dillon had taken Summer to see his parents and had purposed three months after. Today was their wedding day.

'This will be interesting,' Flynn said in his Scottish accent.

'Come on Flynn, just because the last wedding we had in the garage was a complete disaster doesn't mean this one will be the same,' Ziggy told his friend.

'He's right you know,' Doctor K told him while going to sit next to her boyfriend.

'Hi…'

'Guys…' the twins said as they came in with Jessica. Gemma rushed to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss while Gem and Jessica sat in front of Doctor K and Ziggy but next to Gemma and Flynn.

'Hey guys,' Scott shouted as he came. All the rangers turned to see him hand in hand with Tenaya.

'I don't…'

'believe it…' the twins said.

'Wow!' Doctor K said.

'Awe,' Jessica exclaimed.

'Congratulations to you two then,' Flynn told the couple as he got up to hug them both.

'This is another reason for Dillon to kill you!' Ziggy said while he laughed. He stopped immediately when he received a punch on his arm from his girlfriend.

'Hey!' he moaned.

'Come on this isn't about me and Scott, this is about Summer and my brother so lets just sit down and be quiet alright?' Tenaya stated.

'Aye,' Flynn answered her and watched as the new couple went to sit next to Ziggy and the Doc.

They had sat there for a while when Dillon came in and then Summer followed shortly after it. They said their vows and were soon presented as husband and wife. They kissed and then the party had finally began. Summer and Dillon were eating on the table with Summer's and Dillon's parents.

'I love you Dillon,' Summer told him.

'And I love you Summer,' the two locked in a kiss when their moment was interrupted by Scott and Tenaya.

'Dillon, I have to tell you something,' Scott began.

'Well go on,' Dillon insisted and now everyone was listening to the conversation.

'Well you know when you said we were starting to be really good friends and that..' Scott began.

'Get to the point,' Dillon interrupted him.

'I'm seeing your sister,' Scott blurted out and watched as Dillon dropped his fork to look at him.

'YOUR WHAT?' he yelled.

'Me and Tenaya are dating,' Scott answered.

'Oh you are now?' Dillon asked and Scott gave him a nod.

'Head start?' Scott asked knowing what was coming. Dillon got up with a mischievous smile on his face.

'You're dead Truman!' he said as he jumped over the table to chase after the long gone Scott. Everyone began laughing to the top of their lungs and when they heard Scott yell,

'O come on!'. Summer sat there thinking of Dillon. Her husband! He had added two more charms to the bracelet a heart to show that he loves her and a black D to show he will always be there for her. She pictured the life they were going to have together. There for each other. Forever and Ever!


End file.
